


breathe desperation.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [62]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: “If you are taking requests, I was wondering if I could request some McLennon smut, something along the lines of a first time, unexpected, adrenaline fueled, thoughtless, desperate handsy-ness and making out backstage after a show with John as the more submissive and needy one? If you wanna run with it and do a full sex scene with Bottom!John ( I’m not yet familiar enough to know if you do that) I would certainly be ever indebted to ya. No pressure, no worries, Peace and Love! ✌️💕”





	breathe desperation.

1963,

The blinding lights of the stage and the shill screaming of adolescence girls sent hard shivers through John as he sang his throat raw on the rickety old stage. He watched Paul with an exciting heartbeat hammering through his chest as he watched the bassist dance around with a large grin on his face; his adoration of the younger man clear on his face, hard to hide in the thrill of it all.

In the immediate aftermath of the show; John paid no mind to the people running all around him. Mindlessly, he gave his guitar off to pale outstretched hands and followed in a haze the tail-end of Paul, who was laughing and joking around with a stagehand, only throwing the occasional glance back at John; silently acknowledging his presence. He watched the two men exchange light touches to the others shoulder or hand as they laughed; slowly growing jealous and green as he watched them in a painful and uncomfortable silence. The adrenaline pumped in his ears as the two finally parted to each their own paths and when Paul turned a lonesome corner, John quickly grabbed the sides of Paul’s soft jacket and pulled him flush against himself, pinning John between a wall and the slender body of the bassist; he felt his own heartbeat pound painfully against his ribs in growing desperation and need.

Paul’s eyes had quickly gone through his various stages of reaction; first wide with shock, then slender in realisation and smugness. His soft hands caressed John’s hips through the fabric as John slid his shaking hands underneath the other man’s shirts. They had never done more than heavy makeout sessions and fleeting touches but John needed more. And desperately so. He pleaded and begged in a hoarse voice, showing rare submission, for Paul to do something… _anything_ as his hands roamed the warm skin. The younger man chuckled and said nothing as he leaned in for a kiss that lasted as long as they could before needing to _breathe_. It wasn’t enough and John went in for more which was quickly reciprocated with much enthusiasm. Paul was close and tight against John’s body and he felt his growing erection against his own through the thin fabrics of their suits. Paul bit his lip softly, asking for silent permission, and John opened up with a sigh to let the familiar presence of Paul’s tongue enter.

They writhed and rubbed against each other, seeking any and all friction they could get knowing it was all they could do in the open and so very public space they were in. They had to have the option to part in any case. And to not look… _suspicious_ too. 

But he needed the other man’s hands on him. Their prolonged absence from each other and the tense adrenaline grew in unison with his desperation and he guided, with his shaking hands, Paul’s own down underneath the trousers to his now tight pants. “_Please_,” he whispered in barely a breath as he looked from their hands to Paul’s deep hazel eyes. He didn’t care,_ couldn’t_ care, if they were caught like this. So close together with Paul’s hands wrapped around his hard cock. He needed this so badly and if anyone saw; fuck it, he’ll give them something to see.

Paul nodded, less smug and more attentive, and slowly started moving his hand; rubbing his knuckles against the interior of the pants, against the zipper but not caring as he gave all his focus and attention to the warm flesh of John’s cock and the fullness of his red and swollen lips. John looked truly a mess with a hard blush going and eyes tight shut as he breathed deeply against the concrete wall. Paul had never been more attracted to him than in that moment.


End file.
